Montana
Work In Progress!!!!!! Montana is a fancharater for Hetalia: Axis Powers, World Series, and A Beautiful World. '''She represents the '''41st State of America. '''Her human name is '''Phryne K. Jones. Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:North America Category:OC 'OC belongs to Redheadmontana, Please do not claim as you own.' Appearences Montana is a 18-year old girl that has Curly Copper hair(Only three other states have a type of red hair), which streaks blonde if she works in the sun too long. Her eyes are Deep/Sky Blue, a little like Montana skies on sunny days. She is 5"6(167) and weighs approximately 121 lbs(54 kg). She is often seen wearing a ACU Uniform Top, German Flacktorn Camo Pants, and Olive Drab Military Boots, due to battle history, or wandering around with a White Tank Top, Pink Flannel Shirt, Blue Jeans, and MultiCam Boots. Usually her curly hair will usually be left long, but tamed by a ponytail or braid now and then. Montana also usually wears two sets of dog tags, one hers and the other, unknown. "Headcanon" Story:☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YcklOE1dxU8 Voice: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:North America Category:OC Personality and Interests Montana is intervert state who doesn't take no as an answer. She hates whiners and is tough skinned, literally and mentally. Though she has a feminine body,(Pear-Shaped body, Double D cupsize) Montana is very strong. Montana always thinks everything is too spendy, always buying things when they are on sale. She is also unbelievabling trusting, but no one tries anything with her because it might lead to being shot. Montana is also humorous in her own way, and sings when she's alone for comfort. Montana is a Roman Catholic who is somewhat religious. Montana lives with her western siblings in a multi environment area. She usually takes hikes in nearby mountains, garden, farms, camping, military training, traveling, hunting, fishing, relaxing, swimming, or cooking. Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:North America Category:OC History Montana was first created when settlers started moving in to her territory. For her first few years, she was alone, but then was found by America who took her under his wing. When she was only 14 in appearance, she cut and buzzed her hair, joining the war against Germany during WW|. Afterwards, she went to Chicago between the wars and fan-danced at a Gentlemen's Club. When WW|| began, Montana worked as a medic, healing Allied or Axis soldiers, where she met and helped Italy, who became her instant friend. They still stayed in touch after the war, and while she was in Korean and Vietnam Wars. It was through him she met Germany and a few more nations. Nowdays, Montana helps out with her siblings ranches, or going to college and studying in her classes in Engineering and Agiculture. Relationships America: Montana sees America as a brother, unlike some states that call him "father". Montana shares some American Stereotypes, which is why these two get along. They both share an interest in Rodeos and Music Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:North America Category:OC